1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to inputting fingertip sleeves.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital devices using touch panel such as computers, mobile phones, are becoming increasingly popular. Typically, consumers can operate the touch panel by bare fingers. However, there are some disadvantages of operating touch panels with bare fingers directly. First, the skin on fingers naturally has oil and may leave a greasy print on the touch panel screen. Second, some touch panel screens, such as mobile phones are small in size, thus incorrect manipulations are often made with bare fingers because the keypads shown in the touch panel screen are very small.
What is needed, therefore, is an inputting fingertip sleeve that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.